Fulmin
The Fulmin is 's signature rifle. By default it fires silent pulses at close range akin to the , but via Alternate Fire it can be converted into an automatic weapon that shoots a rapid stream of lightning at a distance. The mode-switching is sped up when used by Wisp. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotic. *Semi-auto mode: **Very high critical chance. **Above average critical multiplier. **Good status chance. **Shots have a guaranteed proc to enemies up to 10 meters. **Projectiles have a thickness of 3 meters. **Innate 3 meter Punch Through against bodies. **Silent. *Full-auto mode: **Tied with and for the third highest critical chance of all fully automatic rifles, behind / / / , and / . **Hitscan and pinpoint accuracy. * 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Does not use ammo pickups; ammo regenerates over time. **Has a 1''' second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating ammo. ***Regenerates '''30 ammo per second; takes 2''' seconds to regenerate a fully depleted battery excluding the delay. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Semi-auto mode: **No or damage – less effective against armor and health. ***Damage cannot be increased with or mods. **Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 33.33% from 10m to 20m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). **Limited range of 20 meters (can be increased with projectile flight speed mods). **Consumes 10 ammo per shot. **No bonus damage on headshots. **Innate Punch Through does not apply to surfaces if hitting with the central portion of the projectile, requiring Punch Through mods. *Full-auto mode: **No or damage – less effective against shields and health. ***Damage cannot be increased with or mods. **Low status chance. **Shots are alarming. *Alternate Fire mode-switching is not instantaneous and has an animation of 1''' second ('''0.5 seconds when wielded by .) *Very slow reload speed. *Does not receive benefit from reload-triggered mods such as . Notes *When wielded by , the Alternate Fire mode-switching animation is decreased to 0.5 seconds. Tips *Due to its high critical chance and critical multiplier, this weapon pairs quite well with . * 's accuracy loss has minimal effect on this weapon in either fire mode. Trivia *Fulmin is derived from fulmen, the Latin word for lightning. It is the root of the English word Fulmination. *The Fulmin has a unique weapon animation when switching to automatic mode, where the suppressor portion of the weapon is removed and then placed to the side of the weapon. This also gives the Fulmin a unique grip stance where the Warframe's left hand holds the suppressor to the right of the weapon while bracing the weapon from underneath with its wrist. **The Fulmin's suppressor is held in the Warframe's hand if the player brings up the Main Menu while the weapon is in automatic mode. *When a Fulmin-wielding Specter and Spectralyst runs out of ammo, it'll reload the weapon instead of waiting for it to recharge. A similar discrepancy can be seen with Elite Crewmen and their s. Bugs *Sometimes when switching modes quickly the position of the hand and the silencer will bug, combining the silencer with the gun and positioning the players hand as if it was in the semi mode. Media Warframe Fulmin, Screwed But in a Good Way - 4 Forma Build thesnapshot (Warframe) Lets Max Fulmin - Double Trouble! Warframe ФУЛЬМИН Винтовка, пожелавшая стать дробовиком �� Warframe Drums Of Thunder! - The Fulmin 4 Forma Fulmin Is It Really Worth It? Patch History *Fixed Fulmin (only when reduced to below 10 rounds on Semi-Auto firing mode) not recharging correctly. ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Fulmin: 1->0.8 *Fixed Fulmin mode swap animation not playing when used in Archwing over the Plains or the Orb Vallis. *Fixed Fulmin's firing mode / appearance can become desynced if transition is interrupted by Wisp’s Wil-O-Wisp ability. *Terminal Velocity can now be used with the Fulmin. *Aligned Fulmin's auto fire mode FX to better align with muzzle. *Fixed issue with Fulmin silencer not properly attaching to player's hand when exiting Submersible Archwing if the weapon was previously in Alt-Fire mode. *Fixed zoom multiplier issues with the Fulmin as reported here *Fixed an issue that made Arca Plasmor, Fulmin and Catchmoon projectiles deal damage twice on the hit when the projectile is destroyed. This was not a case of ‘always worked this way’ as it was accidentally introduced by the Jovian Concord. *Introduced. }} See also * , a Corpus shotgun that fires a similar projectile. *Catchmoon, a Kitgun chamber that fires a similar projectile. es:Fulmin fr: Fulmin Category:Update 25 Category:Primary Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Silent Category:Battery Weapons